


your shirt

by jooniemonie



Series: scherbughtsky’s stuff [2]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Gen, Hirahara Kousuke - freeform, kinda angst, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie





	your shirt

* * *

i swear i was just listening to this song and damn the message hmu

i read the rest of the lyrics, and damn i might make it as a prompt for this one.

warning; strong language is used.

—

[ ; song : chelsea cutler - your shirt ; ]

—

Another time of a month to start a not-so-good day. A lot of shit happened through the week and you’d rather not think about it. But your heart tells you to reminisce for a bit while your mind is a little fresh after that occurrence has happened.

You were happy. You became less miserable that you found a certain someone to help you go along your adulthood. But then you were right, that it’s not that easy to have that someone to be in your life. Once it happened, it wouldn’t get back to what it was before.

You’re always thinking that you couldn’t have another heart to seal those holes that were not meant to break. And you’d rather not miss anyone who isn’t even daring to miss you back.

But you always tell yourself that your city felt lonely without him being there with you.

You stared at the right side of your bed. Blank, spaced atmosphere was only there. Nothing more, nothing less. You remember how close you both are to each other. You leaning close to his chest to feel his heartbeat; him caressing your face, telling you how important you are to him that he would sacrifice his whole life protecting and dedicated to you, and you only.

But that will and will never happen.

You almost remember how you would wake him up just by making him breakfast in bed! And boy he did appreciate those cute nicknames you would call him. Extra is that you always wore his work shirt every morning (which in fact you now smell like him), and yes. He fell in love with you even more.

It’s noon. Your hair is all tangled up, wearing the shirt that he gave you for your birthday; which is a pink long sleeved polo shirt. You swabbed your little tears off using the shirt’s sleeve, and now it’s stained by it.

You sighed, laying back to your bed, silently wishing that you still had him.

—

It’s almost 2am. Still wearing the shirt with a thick coat, you head on to yours and his’ favorite coffee shop ever since you both are dating.

As usual, you ordered his most picked drink, and the workers you two knew were surprised that you went along by yourself, and not together. You told them that he and you had a different schedule of work, and you two didn’t see each other often.

You sat down to one of your favorite spots in the shop, and the spot where he first met you. Looking at the moonlit sky, you had wished you wouldn’t see him here, since he would most likely go here at this point of hour.

And alas, what a coincidence. You saw him; but he’s not alone. He’s talking to another woman. You guessed she’s his new one. You slightly let out a few tears, but decided to not let it droop.

Instead of approaching him, you just let out a smile and sighed.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 


End file.
